


His Little Glass Heart

by KuriDoodleDoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Breakup, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriDoodleDoo/pseuds/KuriDoodleDoo
Summary: Yuri was in a happy relationship with someone who he thought was his one true love, but upon finding horrible news, they split up, and Otabek is right there to comfort him. Otabek promises himself that, no matter what, he is going to protect Yuri from anymore heart break.This is a little gift for yuratchka-speaks on tumblr for being so darn cute and awesome~





	1. Promise

Yuri was happy in his relationship. It had been going on for six months now, and he couldn’t be happier. With his boyfriend, Jacob, he had been attending college, the pair helping each other in the classes either of them found difficult, and it felt as though they were the perfect match for each other. They almost never fought, and when they did, they were small arguments over dishes, clothes on the floor, or where to go out for the night to eat. Nothing too huge.

 

On another ordinary night, Yuri sat in the library, skimming over his textbook over and over while his eyes didn’t register any of the information he was looking at. He was much too tired to be tolerating studying. He removed his phone from his back, shooting off a quick text to his lover.

 

 **[10:43 pm] You:** hey, i dont think i can handle anymore bullshit studying, im headed back early, love you

 

Figuring that Jacob had gone to bed, since he hadn’t gotten a response, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and began packing up his things. He lifted his heavy bag onto his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh. He stood there, staring tiredly at the _Open Until 12:30am_ sign on the library door. He has stayed long past that time before, and he would do it again if he wasn’t so beat from his long day.

 

He lifted his right hand, running it through his shoulder length hair, gathering it up into a hair tie at the back of his head and finally walked toward the exit.

 

“Goodnight, Yuri. Good luck on your exam tomorrow.” The librarian politely smiled and waved, catching the tired 19 year old’s attention.

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Jean.” He made sure to quietly open and gently close the library door, mindful of the other students who were zombie-ing their way through studying.

  
  


 

The walk back to his dorm wasn’t too bad, it was quiet and peaceful, if not a little boring. He made sure to pay at least a little bit of attention, knowing that the campus wasn’t free of crime and that he should probably keep himself safe especially with it so dark out. He lifted his phone to his face a few times, checking the time, checking for texts, and finally dicking around on instagram to see how his friends were doing.

 

With age, he came to love his friends’ attention toward him. He came to show more emotion, to let himself be vulnerable now and then. With age, he let himself open up more, not holding back what he imagines would make him look weak. It ended up benefiting him in the long run, seeing as though he was able to make more friends, ones he never imagined himself getting close to.

 

Before long, he was back within the dorm building, shaking off a chill he had picked up on his way. He stopped before heading up the stairs to fish for his key, grumbling irritatedly when he had to find a chair to set his bag on so he could look through nearly all of the pockets. Once locating it, he continued up the flights of stairs, not even bothering to zip up his backpack again. Nearing his room, he quirked a brow and frowned just a bit. What was that noise?

 

 _I thought Jacob went to bed?_ It sounded like a movie was playing, with the light knocking sound, the mumbles and yells coming from behind the door every few seconds. He unlocked the door, stepping in and looking toward his boyfriend’s bed out of habit.

 

His face paled, the door remaining open as Yuri had been much too shocked to close it behind him.

 

There, in Jacob’s bed, were two figures, both scrambling to put clothes back on, both covered in sweat and other body fluids, both with mussed hair, both with guilt spreading over their faces.

 

“Yura! I thought you were studying until late!” Jacob stood from the bed, stumbling as he slipped his boxers on and attempted to wipe himself clean of any strange fluids. “Please let me explain!”

 

Yuri stood there, completely frozen in shock. The woman that had been _fucking_ his boyfriend rushed out the door, which was still wide open. Jacob moved quickly to shut the door, turning back around to gently placing a large hand on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

“I...I’m so sorry you had to see that. I really am. I don’t know why I did that-”

 

Yuri cut him off, backing away from his touch. “How long?”

 

“Huh..?”

 

“How _long_?” Yuri looked up at him, his bright green eyes narrowing, his face coming to a scowl he hasn’t put on in ages. “How long have you been fucking her behind my back Jacob?” The Russian raised his brows, one hand making its way to his hip while the other threw his backpack to the floor.

 

“Not that long-”

 

“I want an exact time or I will walk out right now and never come back here.” He felt himself wanting to cry, but he forced it down, swallowed the lump in his throat, gulped down his need to scream.

 

“Two months or so…” Jacob looked down and to the left, guilt taking over his expression. Yuri let out a huff of disbelief, walking over to his dresser and starting to taking out underwear, shirts, pants, socks, various overnight things that he would need. “You’re not leaving, right baby?”

 

“Don’t call me that. We’re done.” Yuri quickly stuffed his things into a plastic shopping bag, walking into the bathroom to get his toiletries, and ignoring every protest that Jacob had attempted to make.

 

“Please! Please give me a chance to make it up to you! She won’t ever come back, okay? Please, I love you, Yura, I love you so much, I would never do anything to hurt you, baby come here, let’s just talk.” He tried again, tried so hard to get Yuri to listen to him.

 

“I don’t want to talk to you. Please just leave me alone. I’m not staying here. If our relationship wasn’t working why couldn’t you just say something to me?” Yuri turned on him, glaring hard into his eyes. “If you wanted to sleep around, you could have said something!”

 

Yuri opened his heart and soul to the other man. They talked about their futures, they talked about what they wanted when they were younger, and their more realistic dreams of the now. He told the older man what he truly wanted out of life, and he let himself be vulnerable, let himself become an open book to this idiot. Now he felt stupid. Now he felt like a complete dipshit for trusting him, for allowing himself to get wrapped up in this relationship. He made a quick mental note to be petty and delete all of their adorable selfies from his social media accounts, not wanting to ever look back at the happy times. What had he done to deserve this bullshit? As his right eye began to sting, he brought a hand up to rub at it, realizing right then that tears had started streaming down his soft pale cheeks.

 

“Yuri, please don’t cry, I hate to see you cry…” Jacob spoke softly, bringing Yuri close in a tight hug, kissing the top of his head. “I’m so sorry, I never intended to hurt you in this way…”

 

Yuri shook his head, stepping back from him. “Leave me alone. I don’t ever want to see your face again!” He spat, “I don’t _ever_ want to hear from you anymore. Delete my number, and get a new roommate. _Fuck you!”_ Yuri turned on his heel, his body now moving on its own.

 

Before either of them knew it, Yuri was rushing out the door, tossing his room key behind him in the hallway and walking out with his school bag, his overnight items, and his phone pressed to his ear.

 

He had no idea who he had actually called until they picked up, answering in a husky, sleepy, quiet voice.

 

“Yura..? Do you have any idea what time it is?”

 

\---

 

“Okay, okay slow down, hold on, I can’t understand you when you’re crying like that, Yura.” Otabek sighed, slowly sitting up from his bed and yawning quietly. Luckily, he didn’t have a roommate that could be bothered by his late night talking, but he did have a hysterical Yuri to take care of, and he was getting quite concerned. All he picked up was _Jacob hurt me_ and _I need to sleep over tonight_ before uncontrollable sobs wracked his poor friend. He had offered to meet him halfway, which he quickly regretted as he realized how cold it was outside, and how underdressed he was. He walked out in basketball shorts, a sweater, and only his socks. Yeah, probably not the smartest choice he had ever made in terms of clothing.

 

He remained on the phone, listening to the other try to steady his breathing. “I’m almost to the flagpole, where are you at?”

 

“U-Under it right now, I-” Yuri began to cough lightly, or maybe clear his throat, but it was clear that the cause was more sobs. “I’m waiting for you here.”

 

“I know, I’m almost there. I see you, I’m going to hang up now.” With the other’s confirmation that it was okay to hang up the phone, he did so and tucked it in his pocket, walking a little faster and eventually jogging up to his crying friend. He stopped directly in front of Yuri, not thinking twice before pulling him close, pressing the other boy’s face against his chest and holding him there, letting him cry.

 

“I’m here now...shh I’m here now…” He removed the hair tie from his messy blonde locks, letting it slide down his hand and onto his wrist before using that same hand to slowly massage deep against Yuri’s scalp, letting the loosened strands of long hair flow around his fingers.

 

Yuri finally freed his cries, sobbing against Otabek’s chest and speaking half words, half sobs, doing his best to explain exactly what he saw Jacob and that other girl doing, causing Otabek to get extremely angry. He reminds himself to calm down for Yuri, but hardly achieves that.

 

Once Yuri had calmed, Otabek spoke. “Do you still want to stay the night with me?” Yuri had pulled back to nod, eyes rimmed red and puffy, lips slightly swollen from him biting them so much. He felt the tug at his heart, he felt the pit of his stomach fill with little butterflies with heart-shaped wings. “Let’s go. It’s freezing out here.” He allowed himself to shiver for a few seconds, emphasizing the fact that it was, indeed, quite cold out.

 

The pair walked back to Otabek’s dorm room, Otabek carrying Yuri’s things for him, surprised that Yuri didn’t even fight him on it. He gently set Yuri’s things down by his own school stuff, looking down at his phone for the time. Had they really been standing there for two hours? His freezing cold toes and knees told him yes, but he still wasn’t convinced.

 

He watched as Yuri walked over and sat on the only bed in the room. They had shared beds before, it wasn’t a big deal, but this time felt different, Yuri looked disheveled and needy this time. Otabek took his sweater off, tossing it somewhere in the room and averting his eyes while Yuri lifted his shirt off, his jeans coming off as well.

 

“Thanks for letting me stay…” Yuri let his head slowly fall onto one of the soft pillows, his hair pooling around his head, a few strands sticking to his damp cheeks.

 

“It’s fine…you know I don’t mind when you come over.” He enjoyed it, probably too much. He loved when he got the chance to pull Yuri against him, he loved getting to inhaled that sweet foresty scent of the other male.

 

He moved to lay down with Yuri, letting the other boy tuck his head up under his chin as they usually would, his hand taking residence on Yuri’s lower back. “Go to sleep. We can stay here all day tomorrow if you want.” He knew they both had exams, but they could be made up, right? This was more important. Yuri needed to heal, and that was Otabek’s top priority.

 

His little glass heart would fall apart, if not held together by warm Kazakh hands.

 

He held Yuri all through the night, unable to fall asleep as his mind was stuck in thoughts about the way the way that anyone would dare to hurt him. Otabek often thought about how he would treat his friend if they ever were to date, how he would love him, hold him, how he would prove that Yuri had his heart for life.

 

Of course, it would be a lie if he said he never thought about Yuri in a physical way. Sure, he short and cute, and that long hair really did suit him, but beyond that, he was flexible and muscled around the places that mattered. His thighs were thick, his legs were long, his rear was toned, everything on Yuri was perfect. The way his hair flowed when he left it down, and stuck up in random places when he put it up.

 

Otabek knew deep inside that at some point he needed to get his feelings out, but with Yuri feeling horribly sad about losing his the one he loved, now, or anytime really, would not be a good time. And Otabek came to accept that at some point before falling asleep.

 

Before officially dozing off, he made a silent promise to himself and Yuri.

  
_I will keep you safe from here on out. I will hold your hand to steady you, I will hold your head to calm you, and I will hold your heart to love you. No one else will hurt you like he did, I will not allow it. I promise you, Yura._


	2. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have no intent to watch this movie.” Yuri stepped up, nearly chest to chest with Otabek. 
> 
> Otabek responded dumbly, not sure about what else he could say or think. “Huh…?” He bit his lip, wanting to step further away and closer at the same time. 
> 
> “I said, I have no intent to watch this movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter two finally! I have been having so many issues with my internet going down, and my beta is a very busy lil bean <3 so sorry, this is unedited 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @kuridoodledoo and request some pairings or scenarios!!

It had been the longest three weeks of Otabek’s life, seeing as though Yuri spent most of it really down in the dumps, and all he wanted to do was kiss the life back into his emotionally damaged friend. They spent nearly every night watching a movie or studying until one of them fell asleep against the other. It took everything Otabek had within him to not confess, to not spill his guts to the dear Russian. He knew this wasn’t the time. 

 

From where they sat now in the dining hall, Otabek could see the courtyard, in which some birds stood around waiting for students to throw them something to munch on. He found himself zoning out on the stupid little birds, watching them flap their wings for attention, a few of them even as daring as to go peck a girl’s foot, which got them promptly kicked. 

 

“I was thinking about going back home, Beka.” Otabek snapped his head toward Yuri, attempting to avoid making a face that would have screamed  _ you’re abandoning me. _

 

“Why’s that?” He sipped his drink, poking at his food a bit. 

 

“I keep getting bad marks. If I leave now, there won’t be a chance of anymore failure.” Otabek was shocked. This so righteously unlike him, it was more than concerning.

 

He couldn’t help himself when he reached across the table, speaking softly, “Yura, you just need to study more. We’ve been going to bed around nine every night, it wouldn’t kill us to stay up longer. Besides, why give up now? Your future is ahead of you, don’t drop it all now just because of one shitty guy.” 

 

Yuri stood, shaking his head and gathering his things. “Whatever. I have homework to do.” The short blonde turned on his heel, walking out of the dining hall and off toward the library. Otabek sighed into his hand, letting it turn into a yawn before rubbing his face with both hands. 

 

_ I just need to tell him.  _ He shook his head at himself, starting to gather his belongings and assorted trash, getting ready to leave before someone sat down where Yuri was before.

 

“What-”

 

“Before you yell at me, can we please just talk?”

 

Otabek sat there, pupils blown wide in anger. “I don’t think that would be best.”

 

“Otabek, please. I’m worried about Yuri, I just want to talk. Peacefully.” Jacob rubbed at one of his cheeks, fidgeting a little bit and giving Otabek a pleading look. Beka gave in, giving a short nod and settling back into his seat. 

 

“Fine, speak.” He sat there, looking irritated of course. The one who broke his best friend’s heart was attempting to explain himself to the wrong person.

 

“Alright alright…I just want to say sorry to him, I want him to know I didn’t mean to do it...I still love him, I do.” Otabek held in a groan, wanting to get a little more than violent with this guy. “So...uh, I’m assuming you know how this all went down?”

 

“ _ This _ as in you fucking another girl in your bed and Yuri walking in on you after spending all night studying his ass off alone?” He slowly crossed his arms over his broad chest, happily getting short with Jacob.

 

“Yes, yes, you don’t have to say it so loud. Has he talked about it at all?” Jacob folds his hands together, clearly looking nervous. “Has he said anything about coming back to me...?” Otabek quirks one brow, unable to contain his smirk.

 

“No. I don’t believe he has said a word about coming back to your unfaithful ass.” Otabek began to stand, feeling himself getting more angry than was safe. “In fact, he told me he loves someone else now.”  _ A lie, but I can dream, right? _

 

“Wait...wait, he found someone else already?” Jacob stood as well, placing his hand flat on the table and starting to push in his chair. “Who? Do you know?”

 

Otabek turned to face him, walking backwards and just winking at Jacob. Sure, it implied that he was the one Yuri was in love with, but since Otabek didn’t really  _ say _ it, he decided not to worry about it for right now. He was more concerned with getting away from this jerkwad before he got too mad and started something he didn’t necessarily want to finish. Those days were over now, and he knew it. No more getting into pointless trouble.

 

“Hey! Hey, Otabek get back here!” Otabek walked faster, away from the angry tone, away from the realization that he probably just made a huge mistake. He made his way back to his dorm room, only stopping in front of the door to let his head drop against it. 

 

“Well done, Altin. Well done.”  _ Always letting your feelings take the wheel.  _

 

He was a little more than surprised when the door opened up and he almost fell into the room. “Yuri?”

 

“Oh. It’s just you. You scared me...who just throws their head against the door and doesn’t say anything?” Yuri pulled him in. 

 

“Are you still mad at me?” Otabek asked as his backpack was taken from him, his jacket pushed off. He was a little confused, but grateful. He didn’t want to do much after stressing himself out needlessly like that.

 

“I was just mad that you were right. But I want to move on.” Yuri looked up at him, their eyes locking before Yuri leaned in and pressed the side of his head against Otabek’s chest. “It’s your night to pick a movie.” 

 

Otabek heard him, but he didn’t really  _ hear _ him. He heard his voice, but all he could do was stand there, slightly frozen with his hands sliding up to land one on Yuri’s lower back, the other on the back of Yuri’s head.

 

“I told him you were in love with me.” Yuri slowly pulled away, looking extremely confused. “Jacob sat down and tried to talk to me after you left, asked if you talked about getting back together, so I told him you were in love with me.” He bit his lip, smiling sheepishly and really hoping Yuri didn’t hit him or anything. Not that his friend ever hit him, but he never really knew what Yuri was capable of in terms of violence. He’s heard this guy has one hell of a kick.

 

“Oh. That’s good, I would have had a hard time telling him that myself.” Yuri turned, walking to where two beds were pushed up together. Otabek stayed there, utterly  _ shocked.  _

 

_ What the hell does that mean? The excuse? He would have a hard time coming up with an excuse? Or admitting he’s in love with me?  _

 

Oh hell. Otabek was lost in this boy once again. He was lost in that beautiful hair, daydreaming of running his fingers through it while they laughed together, thinking of kissing his pale unmarked neck, leaving his own lovebites there. He was lost in thoughts of dates, picnics, anything truly romantic.

 

He snapped out of it eventually, shaking his head and blinking hard. “You can pick the movie, it’s fine. I’ll pick two in a row next time.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, looking around the room at anything that wasn’t Yuri, or Yuri related. He quickly glanced away from anything that belonged him; clothing, school supplies, even his toiletries that were left around. 

 

He begrudgingly made his way to where Yuri was, stopping short when Yuri suddenly stood straight from where he was putting a movie on, turned around and faced Otabek once more. 

 

“I have no intent to watch this movie.” Yuri stepped up, nearly chest to chest with Otabek. 

 

Otabek responded dumbly, not sure about what else he could say or think. “Huh…?” He bit his lip, wanting to step further away and closer at the same time. 

  
“I said, I have  _ no intent _ to watch this movie.”


End file.
